


Betrayal

by fickle_fics



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

The sun streams in through a gap in the curtains as Cassie rides Mark slowly, as if they have all the time in the world, his hands splayed on her hips as he gazes into her eyes in utter adoration and he could cry if he wasn’t quite so happy, if she wasn’t quite so perfect.

“Love you,” she whispers, leaning in, kissing him tenderly as he moves one hand to her back, thumb brushing along her spine.

He can’t think of a single better way to spend a Saturday afternoon, her weight and heat on top of him, that look of perfect contentment on her face and he wonders how he resisted for so long, because if he’d had any idea what it would be like, of how perfect she’d feel he knows he wouldn’t have, that he’d have given in to her the moment she said she wanted him like this. “Say it again,” he breathes.

She laughs, kisses her way from his mouth to his ear. Holds him against her. “I love you, Mark,” she says and then she lets go of him, smiles that smile that’s brighter than the sun Leans away giving him the most perfect view of her body and he groans, hips bucking forward, thrusting into her unable to help himself. He reaches forward, runs his hand down her stomach, between her legs and her smile changes into something softer, something filled with desire as he starts to touch her with the pads of his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers, because if he looks at what he’s doing he’ll start thinking about it too much rather that just doing it and then it’ll go wrong and he can’t have it going wrong, he wants to do this properly, wants to feel the way she shakes in that moment, wants to know he’s the cause. 

She doesn’t change her pace, continues to move slow and rhythmically against him, her lips twisting with pleasure and his name escaping her lips. He could stay like this all day, his eyes fixed on her face, drinking in her pleasure, his hands on her soft, warm body and she’s moving slowly enough that he’s sure he could, that he could keep control of himself whilst making her shudder in his arms, again and again and again. With that thought he touches her more firmly, notes the way her breath catches, the way she loses her pace for just a moment and he knows that’s a good sign. He carries on, fingers drawing tight circles against her as her breathing becomes more ragged, her skin more flushed and he can’t help but smile as he matches her rhythm, their bodies moving together and all he’s aware of is her, her pleasure and every little sign that she’s getting closer.

The doorbell rings, then there’s a key in the door and Cassie sits up, stills, as does he, fingers and body stopping completely as she looks at him, eyes wide.

“Dad? You in? Came to see Tone, thought I’d nip in, see how you were?”

“Sid,” Mark hisses and Cassie presses a quick kiss to his lips before scrambling off him, leaving him sitting there in the middle of their bed naked and lost and fucking _terrified_ of what’s going to happen now. “What do we _do_?” 

“Well putting on some clothes might be a start,” she points out, pulling on a t-shirt as the sound of Sid’s footsteps move further up the stairs.

“Right, yes, right.” He pulls himself together enough to move, stands there naked looking for his clothes because he doesn’t tend to focus on where his clothes go when he’s with Cassie.

“It’s going to be okay,” she says throwing his shirt and pants at him. “Might want to speed it up though.”

“Dad? Dad?”

“You should hide,” he says in hushed tones.

“I’m not hiding in your fucking bedroom, Mark. I’m not ashamed of us.”

“But it’s.. _Sid_.” he smiles as the door opens and his son, her ex boyfriend stands there, confusion all over his face as he looks between them - Cassie in nothing but a t-shirt and Mark in his boxers and a half buttoned shirt.

“What’s going on?” His eyes drift to the bed, to the crumpled sheets and he doesn’t want to put two and two together but he just can’t help it. “You’re fucking my dad? You‘re fucking my fucking dad, Cass!?”

“It isn’t like that.”

“No? Because it looks like it.”

“I’m in love with him.”

Sid wrinkles his nose, like it’s the most disgusting thing he’s ever heard. “You’re in _love_ with him? You said you’d always love me, Cass, what happened to that?”

She wants to scream at him, she wants to tear chunks out of his flesh, _he_ was the one that cheated on her, the one that broke her heart, that made her try to kill herself and she‘s supposed to love him after all that? She hasn’t even seen him in over a year, but he still expects her to love him? Like she’s just going to wait until he comes back for her? “People lie, Sid, people change.”

She steps across the room, reaches for Mark’s hand.

“But…how…do you _know_ how old is he?”

“I was here for his birthday, so yeah I know how old he is. You didn‘t even send a card.”

“He’s nearly fifty! You’re nineteen! It’s-it’s…disgusting!”

“Fuck off, Sid.” If Mark wasn’t here she’d have slapped him by now, but she doesn’t want to be that person again. Sid broke her, Mark’s putting her back together.

Mark squeezes her hand, feeling completely vulnerable, no idea what to do, or say, because this wasn’t supposed to happen. He hadn’t planned for this and he doesn’t have a clue how to deal with it, or what to say. Only as it turns out he doesn’t have to because Cassie’s there, standing up for them and he’s so proud of her. She could have hidden, she could have shrunk back but she’s there making him feel like he’s something important. Only there’s a change in her, she’s angry, hurt and he can’t stand seeing her like this. He wants to protect her, no he _needs_ to protect her he just isn’t sure how. He isn’t good at standing up for himself, or for them apparently.

“Maybe you should go, son,” he says and he feels terrible. He should not have to make this choice but he hasn’t seen Sid in almost a year, he has Liz, and Cassie, she has no one and he loves her. He really, truly does in so many ways he doesn’t even know where to start.

“What?”

“You’re upsetting Cass. She’s had enough upset. So either you accept this or you leave, it’s as simple as that.”

“Fine!” Sid says, turning to leave but thinking better of it and turning back. “Enjoy your sordid little secret.”

“It isn’t a secret,” she says.

“No? People know about _this_ do they? Chelle? Maxxie?”

“Jal. I wasn’t about to waste my time on Chelle, she doesn’t deserve to know anything about me anymore.” She bites her tongue. She can’t even think about Chelle any more, not after everything. She was never her friend, not like Chris, not like Jal and it doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is now and she was happy. Five minutes ago she’d rarely been happier and now she’s crumbling, now she wants to run away and hide and cry and hurt herself. Sid’s been back in her life less than a minute and she can just feel everything falling apart again.

“Are you doing this to get back at me? Is this some sort of sick, twisted revenge because I slept with Michelle? You‘re fucked in the head.”

She squeezes Mark’s hand a little too tightly, desperately trying to keep herself together. But that’s just going too far and she can feel her blood boiling. “How _dare_ you?” she spits, letting go of Mark’s hand and stepping forward. The only thing keeping her from getting violent is his presence. She’s not going to let Sid win, she’s not going to let him force her so far backwards. “It’s got nothing to do with you. I love him. _Him_. Mark Jenkins. I _love_ him.” She looks back at him, flashes him a shaky smile, prays this isn’t going to change things between things.

“Get out of our house,” Mark says, stepping forward, standing at Cassie‘s side, slipping his arm around her shoulder. “I won’t have you hurting my girlfriend.”

“Your girlfriend? Do you have any idea how fucked this is? She was _my_ girlfriend first”

“Was, past tense.” he moves past Sid opens the bedroom door wider.

“I’m telling mum.”

“You mother either won’t care or she’ll be happy for us. How is her German?”

“Horrible.”

“I’m sorry you don’t like him. I‘m sorry this is all so difficult for you, son. I really, really am..”

“Difficult for me? You’re fucking my girlfriend!”

“Get out,” he says again. “I love you, Sidney, but you have no idea.”

“Fine!” Sid replies barging out, stamping down the stairs and slamming the door behind him and Cassie does crumble then. Her legs giving way beneath her and Mark joins her on the floor instantly, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs into her hair, cradling her in his arms like he used to before, when she first used to show up late at night, lost and crying.

She looks up at him, eyes red and watery and he hasn’t seen her like this for months. “You shouldn’t have to see me like this. I hate it. I’m happy with you. Everything’s better then Sid comes back and…” she trails off, closes her eyes. “I love you. I just…” She can’t say what she wants because Sid’s his son, but he’s poisonous, this is only proof of that.

“I know you do, and I love you too. And I’m sorry he makes it so difficult, I’m sorry it’s not easier.”

“I thought it was going to be okay. Like Sid wouldn’t even come into it but…I’m such a fucking idiot.” Because this was always going to happen, wasn’t it? And Sid was never going to take it well. She’d been kidding herself to think for one moment Sid wasn’t going to be an issue.

Mark feels his blood run cold at her words. Fucking Sid! “I understand,” he says quietly. This is it. The end that was always coming.

“What?” she says looking up at him. “What do you understand?”

“Don’t make me say it, darling.”

“Say what? Mark…I don’t know what you’re talking about. I really don’t.”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment. Because his lips just can’t form the words.

“Mark?” she says again, worried lacing her voice, as she touches his cheek, thumb caressing his skin tenderly and tears prickle his eyes

“You-you don’t want to…” he presses his forehead against hers and feels her lips find his.

“Don’t want to what?” she asks, words spoken against his lips.

“I thought…I thought you wanted to leave.”

She pulls away so quickly he almost collapses on top of her and she looks stunned when he looks at her. “Did you not hear a word I said?” she asks aghast. “Do you _never_ hear a word I say? I _love_ you, Mark! I’d deal with Sid every fucking day if I had to as long as you were here. As long as you still wanted me even though I’m so _angry_ sometimes.”

“I _love_ your fire,” he replies struggling to comprehend what she’s saying and he knows it’s stupid. It’s just so difficult to believe she genuinely loves him, that even with Sid saying such vile, hurtful things about them she wants to stay with him. “I wish there was nothing to make you that angry but…the way you stood up for us, darling…you’re amazing. You shouldn’t have to. I should do that.”

“You told him to leave,” she points out. “You took my side. I don’t mind you not standing up for us like I do, because it’s so _easy_ for me and there are some things you can’t protect me from and that’s okay. We’ll just protect each other, yeah?”

“Aye,” he breathes. “I mean it though. I’m sorry this is all so difficult. You don’t deserve to be put through all this.”

“You’re worth it,” she says. “All of it.”


End file.
